Together and Forever
by Moonduster
Summary: Sabrina and Puck are dating until they both find someone new. In hurt and terror, they find deadly secrets about these people. What else will they find out? Secrets/Puckabrina
1. The Frog Prince

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction! I'm still struggling with the Document Manager and all the wonderful new buttons on here! Well I guess it's time to tell you about the story.**

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm and I don't own any of the characters in this story. This story is rated T for few cuss words and some sexual content in later chapters. **

**Reviews: I would like reviews, they look KEWL! If you want to suggest an idea or criticize my story, you can. Comments are acceptable too. =) But rude or harsher reviews are not. =(**

**I hope you (somewhat) like my new story! **

* * *

_Sabrina and Puck are fourteen and they are dating together. Together, a delicious word._

The wind blew through my blonde hair. The smell of hot dogs filled the air, blended with the smell of damp grass. Children ran and played on the swings and the slides. I smiled as the sun peaked out behind the clouds.

"Wait here while I get us some hot dogs," he said to me. He smiled as he ran his hand through my hair.

I nodded eagerly for I haven't had any regular food in quite awhile except for the cafeteria food at school. While he went to the hot dog stand, I sat on the bench swinging my legs. I was wearing a t-shirt and a springtime skirt. I tried to make my outfit simple because it was a gorgeous day.

Puck came back with the hot dogs glazed with ketchup and mustard. "Here," he said and handed me one.

"Thanks," I said. I looked away and tried to dodge his way of "paying the hot dog money back".

He chuckled and grabbed the hot dog back from my hands.

"Hey!" I said, but I knew that was coming. "Ugh fine! You're so complicated!" Then I kissed him on the lips. Such sweet and soft lips though.

I pulled away and grabbed my hot dog back. "Ha," I grinned.

We watched the numerous people who walked by. The fountain shot out a beautiful stream of water and sneaky kids stole the wishing coins inside it. I sighed. This day couldn't get any better.

*At Home, Dinner Table*

"So you two," said Granny. "What have you been doing all day?"

"Probably in a hotel room," Red mumbled, her eyes shining at me. Daphne stifled a laugh.

Over the few years, the two "angels" (as Granny called them) matured and knew some more…_Stuff_.

I kicked Red under the table and her face crumpled a bit and she went back to eating her food. Food. You know, I don't really know over half of the stuff I eat at dinner that Granny cooks, but I've learned to eat it. Not like it, but eat it.

"We've been in the park," I corrected.

"Oh how nice!" Granny replied. "You should take the angels with you!"

Puck and I snorted. "Yeah, sure, nice joke old lady," Puck said.

"Puck, mind your manners," she said.

"Since when?" he argued.

Granny just shook her head, her mouth full of food.

*The Next Morning*

_He left just like that. His figure left me standing there, pleading. "Come back! Please!" But no. He was gone._

I woke up to the startling noise of the alarm clock. I groaned and pushed the off button. I stood up groggly and went downstairs. The smell of food wafted around my nose.

When I got to the table, Daphne, Red and Puck were already there shoving food down their throats. I rolled my eyes and took my regular spot at the table.

"Did you sleep good last night Sabrina?" Granny asked as she popped some blue looking pancakes on my plate.

I shrugged and that's when I thought about the dream. No, not like a dream. More like a nightmare. But what the heck, it was just a dream. He would never leave me.

I took a few bites of my pancake and headed upstairs to wash up and get dressed. I looked in the bathroom mirror at my face and frowned. I put on a little make-up and then picked out a blue shirt and jeans. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and walked swiftly out of the bathroom.

Puck was waiting to get in the bathroom and he whistled as I whooshed by. Daphne giggled and gave Red that look. I grinned. I wasn't wearing much of an outfit and still he complimented.

I trotted to my room and packed my backpack. Words shifted through my mind as I packed. _"_Homework, math book, book," I muttered to myself. I almost missed the knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. Puck came in dressed in a hoodie and jeans.

"You look beautiful," he said eyeing my outfit once again. I blushed.

"Thanks," I said and picked up my backpack. We headed down the stairs and we saw Red and Daphne anxiously waiting. "Slow pokes!" said Daphne.

Granny said a goodbye and we headed out the door. We walked to school. Granny didn't own a car anymore. That was a good thing because she drove like a maniac.

I breathed in the fresh air. The sun was climbing its way to the top of the sky and the day was beautiful, you had to admit.

We arrived at Ferryportschools. Daphne and Red went to the elementary one and Puck and I went to the middle school. We were both in 8th grade and the school year was in its last semester. Next year we'd be in the high school.

I went to my locker and he followed. "See ya in English," he said as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," I replied. Then after collecting some stuff in my locker I headed to math class.

I made it just as the dulling bell rang. Students rushed to their seats and frantically pulled out homework and books just as the teacher strolled in.

"Good morning students," she said sternly. She brought a well looking boy along with her.

"This is Terence everybody," she said. "Terence, you may sit next to Jess and Sabrina." She pointed to the empty desk by me. I was sitting at the back of the room.

Several girls' eyes followed Terence to his seat. He dazzled a smile at them and they all sighed happily and turned back around. Then the teacher told us a new math concept.

During it, Terence leaned over to me without taking his eyes off the board and whispered, "Sabrina Grimm."

My attention turned to him and I whispered back, "How did you know?"

"I'm the Frog Prince. Err..A younger version. Which makes me an Everafter," he said quietly. "Every Everafter recognizes the Grimm's." He smiled. "But I have nothing against you, trust me."

I smiled and nodded. He was very cute.

"Wanna talk about it more at lunch?" he asked me.

"Sure," I agreed thinking that Puck didn't have lunch at my time on Mondays so he wouldn't get suspicious about it.

*Lunch Time*

I clunked my tray down on the seat next to Terence. "Hi," I said.

"Hello Sabrina," he said waving his spoon in the air.

"So," I said biting in to a peanut butter sandwich. "Tell me more about yourself."

"Well I'm a younger version of the older Frog Prince. It happened a few years ago but anyways I'm just known as Terence."

"Oh," I said a little disappointed of how short the conversation was.

"Now tell me about you," he said smiling sweetly.

"Oh um," I stuttered. "There's not much to tell. I have a Granny and an Uncle Jake. Mr. Canis used to live with us but he moved out and I have a little sister named Daphne. Granny adopted Red, the evil little girl. I mean, she literally tries to get me in trouble. And Granny adopted Puck too."

"Whoa," Terence said. "Puck, I've heard of him. Is he as bad as he is in the story?"

I thought about it and simply answered, "No."

"Wow, okay cool," he said.

"So what other classes are you in?" I asked him.

"Science after lunch and then English," he groaned.

"Hey, me too!" I said. But Puck was in English class too at the same time. I could introduce him to Terence. I just hope he would understand that we were just friends.

"Sweet, let's go then," he said enthusiastically. "It's almost after our lunch hour."

When we left the place, Puck came in because it was his lunch hour. He eyed us walking out together. I smiled and waved. He just kept on staring, his eyes piercing like flames.

I hurried out of the cafeteria and headed to science with Terence thinking, "_I hope he just understands._"

*English*

Terence and I headed to our last class, the class I dreaded. Unfortunately, I sat by Puck and Terence. _Great._

We already had our seats but when Puck came in he pulled me to the side.

"Who is that guy you keep hanging around with?" he demanded.

"Relax," I soothed. "It's the Frog Prince, an Everafter. He's just a friend."

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise," I nodded.

I pulled him over to introduce the two. "Puck, Terence, Terence, Puck." I sat down relieved.

"Hi," said Terence bringing up his hand. But Puck didn't shake it. I guess he didn't get the idea that we were just friends yet. He snarled and sat down grumbling the whole way through English.

*At Locker*

I arrived at my locker at the end of school and Puck was waiting for me, his expression softer than his expression at English. Terence came up to me and asked, "Could I have a moment with Sabrina?"

I glanced at Puck to see his reaction. He just scowled but nodded. Terence pulled me aside by his locker, across from mine.

"Sabrina, I really like you," he started, his eyes gleaming. "You're not like the others who just look at me with goo-goo eyes, you're really something special. So that's why I have to do this."

He smiled, leaned in with his hot breath on my face. He slowly but ever so awkwardly came in for the kiss. I didn't have time to tell him I was dating someone else. He kissed me on the lips. And in the background I heard Puck gasp.


	2. Falling Into the Hands of the Untold

**Thanks to my one reviewer! I appreciated it!**

**This chapter might be a little weird. =)**

* * *

"What are you doing?!?!?" Puck gasped at me when we pulled away.

"I didn't!" I tried to start.

"Yeah!" Puck snorted. "I totally understand! I should have never trusted you with a relationship!" And with that he pushed me and I landed at a heap at a locker. He was filled with rage. I understood that.

"Please Puck..no!" I whispered. I put my hand to my head where my head had hit the locker. Pain throbbed around it.

"I can't stand my girl kissing some other guy!" he said. "If you wanted to date someone else you should have told me! Sabrina, I loved you but now it's over! Goodbye Sabrina Grimm!"

"No Puck please!" My eyes blurred with tears. "Don't go!" But then he left with students crowding around. He had left me, just like my dream.

*Waking Up*

I woke to the sound of Daphne soft cries. "Sabrina?" she asked and then she gave me a hug. "Why did Puck do that?"

I looked around without getting out of my bed. I was at home. Granny, Red, Terence and Daphne crowded around me.

"He left," I whispered. "Where is he?"

"We don't know _liebling_," Granny reported. "He must have run away. _Liebling_, what happened?"

"Puck got mad at me because Terence kissed me," I said. "We were dating you know," I said to Terence.

"I had no idea!" he said. "Look Sabrina, I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys were dating. I always thought you hated him."

"It's okay," I said. "I thought he would stop and let me explain! But he didn't." Tears rolled down my cheek. "I hate him!"

"Sabrina," Daphne soothed. "It's okay."

I sobbed into my pillow and fell asleep once again.

*Puck's POV*

I didn't know where I was flying to. Just somewhere to get away from her. I had loved her. But she betrayed me. I was getting tired of flying so I stopped in a field of sheep. A girl dressed in jeans and a t-shirt came out of the house near by the field. She glanced at me and came over.

Her voice was clear and strong. "I've been expecting you Puck," she said. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Sabrina's. "Come with me." Then she smiled. "I know what happened today." She stepped forward and gazed into my eyes. "Forget her. She's no longer a good part of your life."

*Back to Sabrina's POV*

I woke up dazed and all alone in my room this time. The sun peaked through the curtains, making a dull light to the room. It was 5:00 p.m.

Then I realized why I was in bed. He had left me. Had left me. Left me. Me.

I got up, staggering to the door. I went down the stairs somberly and collapsed on the couch. I muffled my face in a pillow. "Ugh," I muttered.

Hey, where was everybody anyway? I got up and looked on the counter for a note saying they were gone but I didn't see any. I searched the house all over but no sign was left that they were in the house.

That's when I heard the front door open.

I ran to the door and Terence came in looking shocked.

"Terence!" I said. "Where did you go? Where's the others?"

"Sabrina! Please come with me! I'll explain on the way!"

*Puck's POV*

"So what's your name?" I asked casually to the blonde.

"Molly, daughter of Mary," she said. "My mom is well known as Mary Had a Little Lamb."

"Okay, what do you mean that you were waiting for me?" I asked suspiciously.

"I have powers Puck," she said, her voice ice cold. "Powers that could kill many. Come on." She pulled me into what looked like a farm house. The house by the field of sheep. Inside it was amazing. It had several screens and computers. It looked like a secret agent place or something.

"What the hell is this place?" I asked pulling my arm away from her.

"It's a controlling center," Molly explained. "You can control any person on Earth in here."

"What the?" I said confused. "How?"

A sly smile spread across her face. "Don't ask how. You know who you want to control. Sabrina."

"Well I guess but-"

I was very confused and I had no idea why I was here. I just wanted to leave.

"Here," she said. She led me to a computer. She typed in Sabrina Grimm and her figure came up.

"Click her and you can control her," she said. She walked out of the room.

I was very freaked out. I clicked Sabrina and startled her awake. I led her downstairs on the computer and then led her to the couch. This was freaky. Was this a dream?

I minimized the page and I went on Google. I typed in Molly the daughter of Mary Had a Little Lamb. I chose the first result and read.

_Molly, the daughter of Mary Had a Little Lamb is known in a fairy-tale story. In the story, she runs away and builds a Controlling Center. She gains power from the __Untold __and controls people on her computers. Her kiss is poison and when she kisses someone on the lips the victim shatters to the Untold and kills the one he used to love. This pleasures Molly as she watches the victim's victim die. Nobody knows why Molly is like this but remember it is only a fairy-tale._

"So, you've found out." I whipped around to find Molly making in entrance slowly.

I stood up and pulled out my wooden sword. "Stand back," I warned.

"Why should you be like this?" she asked. "You hate Sabrina, remember? So why not _kill _her?"

"I don't do this!" I said. "I don't want to kill her!"

Molly stepped closer and closer to me until I was backed into the wall.

"Please don't," I said.

"This will be good for you," she murmured as she leaned in and kissed me.

*Sabrina's POV*

I walked with Terence down the road. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"They were taken," he said. "By the Untold."

"Who's the Untold?" I asked.

"The Untold is an organization that has formed by forgotten Everafters," he said. "Kind of like the Scarlet Hand that was defeated a few years ago."

"But why?" I asked in a rush.

"Because the Untold have been hidden so long, that they think it's their time to rise," Terence said with wide eyes. "Sabrina we have to get out of here! The Untold are coming for you and I next!"

*Untold Master POV*

We will get you. We will get you and all of the others. We will _destroy _you. Sabrina Grimm, our next target. Once we get her, then we can take over the world. And we have a new recruit to help us.

"Molly, bring him in," I said.

"Yes Master," she nodded. She came back with the winged boy.

I faced the boy. "Kill the girl."

He nodded.

* * *

**Weird huh? Will Puck kill Sabrina??? Who's the Untold Master??? Ohno!ness! REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
